


Spice of the Land ( Dirt, Dust, And A Distant Durin Relation)

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Foot Kink, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pre-Slash, Sort of a Mirkwood Au?, Teenage!Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and his dirty feet. Sigh...</p><p>Part of an AU world where Gimli DID go with his father on Thorin's quest, and he inadvertently ends up in the care of everyone's favorite blond-elf ( Ah, no, not Thranduil. Yep, makes me sad too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of the Land ( Dirt, Dust, And A Distant Durin Relation)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Long time no write, peeps. Stuff and stuff and more stuff in RL have kept me from writing anything decent.  
> I really enjoy the idea of grumpy DOS Legolas becoming the cutesy LoTR Legolas we all know and love because of adorable puerile little Gimli ( But ,believe me, I like angsty, eyeliner- wearing Legolas too)  
> Any-who, this is just a little semi smutty sorta thingie I wanted to write out and share with all you wonderfullies!!
> 
> Also, I have no Beta so any mistakes you notice would be happily received by me!!
> 
> Enjoy ~~  
> Issie, who does not have a foot fetish! ( It's all about dem big hands, baby. Heheh)

His beaten brogues were trimmed with old fur that had seen better days. They were musty and crusty to the touch as he helped the young dwarf pull them off.

" You dunnae have to help," Gimli deplored as he hastily covered his exposed feet with a pillow. " I'm nae a child. I can take off my own boots." He looked away petulantly, muttering about the stupidity of elves.

Legolas smiled as he set the shoe in his hands on the floor and sat at the edge of the bed.

" Why don't you want me to see your feet?" He asked.

Gimli reddened at the question.

" 'Cause ya stupid leaf muncher, I... I 'aven't washed 'em yet," he growled low before adding sharply, " I 'ave no wish to be called a ' goblin mutant' again."

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully.  
"I would still wish to see them, mellon." He made to try and tug the pillow away, but Gimli blushed even more, crossing his stout arms over the silk to hold it firmly in place. The elf pulled his hands back dejectedly.

" You'll think they're gross!" He snapped.

A sudden yelp escaped the fuming Dwarfling when sneaky long-fingered hands closed around his ankles beneath the pillow and pulled them up. Gimli found himself sprawled on his back with the elf holding up his feet playfully as he knelt over him at the foot of the bed.

" LEGGO!" roared the Dwarfling balefully. He held back a snort when curious fingers played around with his toes, and twisted his body roughly. But it was no match for the Elf's deceptively strong grip. Legolas noted his reaction as he slid his fingers down the small dwarf's instep, and offered his friend a wink as he switched both ankles to one hand. His thumb and forefinger barely touched, but he held them tight as he made a show of inspecting the dust-caked soles.

"Hmm, hmmm.Mhmm..." He studied them from various angles while his free hand toyed with the toes. Gimli fought against giggling like a sordid lass.

" St-ha-ha-ha-op!!" He managed to beg out before throwing his head back to hold down a very girlish titter.

Legolas ignored him. He continued to toy with the surprisingly small feet until the Dwarfling was a quivering mass on the bedspread, trying so hard not to laugh that tears were pooling in his eyes.

" Is this why you didn't want me to see them, Gimli? Because you're ticklish?"

" Nae...nae ticklish. I-" A short gigglesnort cut him off when the elf brushed his fingertips along the arch of the boy's foot. He caught his breath heavily. 

" Will ya release me now, please?" He asked tritely as he kicked his foot with no effect. " I gotta clean up for bedtime, dumb pointy eared pixie."

The use of such a childish word as 'bedtime' had Legolas laughing softly on the inside. He hummed happily as he brought one foot close. The biggest toe was covered in dust and sweat, with the nail cracked down the middle. He darted his tongue out quickly to pass over the fissure. He tasted the tang of blood on it.

Gimli had felt the odd sensation and his toe flexed slightly, tapping on the Elf's mouth as if requesting entrance.

Legolas smiled slyly.  
" I would be more than willing to help clean you up from your wary travels, mellon nîn..." He then bent his head over so that the foot was shielded from view.

" Heh... I dunnae need any help!...What're ya up to, Blondie?" Questioned Gimli with the last vestiges of a laugh dying in his words. The Elf's long pale hair fell across his foot and calf like a waterfall, blocking his view and making him a trifle nervous. He felt hot moist breath pass over his toes, and he rose to his elbows . Still he saw nothing. " What are ya doin' under there?"

Legolas opened his mouth and engulfed the first three of the Dwarfling's toes. This.

Gimli, taken by surprise, fell back an erupted in high pitched laughter. He didn't even attempt to stop himself.

Not exactly the reaction I was expecting, Legolas thought as he poked his tongue between each toe. It tasted of minerals and dirt and plants;as earth a taste one could get. He continued to stroke his tongue on the bottoms of the toes.

The Dwarfling bucked impulsively and continued to titter in a very undwarvish fashion. Legolas almost thought himself undeserving of such a lively young mortal creature to respond to his touch so readily, but he pushed the thought away as he brushed his teeth lightly against the tough skin. 

Could he make Gimli do more than laugh?

" Hehehehehe, L-Legolassss! Hahaha, st-hahaha-p!!" The Dwarfling tossed his head back and forth on the cushions, fiery braids becoming mussed, with a bright smile. Legolas didn't budge when Gimli weakly attempted to pull his foot away, only sucking harder and letting his tongue play a song across the beaten skin. 

" Hahahahahahaha! Tikhuzh, Legolas, TIKHU-AH-AH-AH- ZH!!" His last laugh turned to a mewl in his strange native tongue, and the elf realized the small dwarf had reached his limit. 

Begrudgingly, he pulle his mouth away. A thin line of saliva followed him, until he severed it with a quick swipe of his hand. He also released Gimli's ankles, which fell heavily on the bed with a thud. 

Gimli was still laughing hoarsely between each breath. " Ya...hahaha... Arsehole!" He said as he inspected his shiny foot wearily in the half light of the candles. He sighed, leaning his head back sleepily.

Legolas found himself chuckling as well as he crawled over and laid himself next to the slightly snoozing Dwarfling.

" Don't you have to wash your feet, mellon?" He wrapped his fingers in the remnants of a braid as he teased.

" Bugger the feet." Gimli sighed as he unconsciously tilted his face toward the fluttering butterfly-like touch. His eyes were still closed. 

" Alright." His face was nearly tired from smiling so much. " Should I leave?"

He already half expected the answer, but was startled when a small fist held onto the front of his tunic with a weak grip.

" Nah." He yawned, and Gimli's face snuggled into the warmth of his chest. " Shoddy job... O' cleanin'... Hmm, ya gotta be punished an' stay in here 'til I fall asleep now..." His breathing grew heavy against the Elf's chest as he curled into sleep.

" Very well." Legolas lamented softly , but his face was filled with fondness. 

He stayed beside his dwarf the entire night, and through part of the morning as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin  
> Mellon- Friend  
> Mellon nîn- my friend
> 
> Khuzdul  
> Tikhuzh- to stop
> 
> I didn't really know whether to count this as underage or not. Canonically speaking, Gimli is around his late 50's, which makes him not a kid but not an adult yet. Teenager maybe?


End file.
